I Was Here
by ebi pers
Summary: The many ways Alicia Washington is still with the people of Terra Nova. Set to "I Was Here" by Beyonce. Set in the future, companion timeline to my Mark/Maddy married fics. Warnings: tragic subject, depressing themes...


**A/N: I decided to do a sequel to "My Immortal." This is a companion fic to all of my Mark/Maddy married fics, except it places emphasis on EVERYONE, not just those two. And we see the jumping perspectives again, as well. Hope you like it. And review. Definitely do that. Lyrics taken from "I Was Here" by Beyonce. It's one of my new favorite songs :D**

_I want to leave my footprints on the sands of time, know there was something that, something that I left behind. When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets, leave something to remember so they won't forget…_

Alicia Washington was with them, every minute of every day. She had been in Terra Nova forever, and she stayed there now. She was carved into stone, in the center of the colony, beneath the balcony where, every morning, Nathaniel Taylor would rise and greet her good morning. She was in the name of said square, hewn into the paving stones on the ground. She was in Memorial Field, etched into a simple, sheer rock headstone, perpetually surrounded in flowers.

She was in their hearts, too. And in the end, what more could one woman need? She had lived each day like her last. She gave her all, all the time, for the people of Terra Nova. And no one would ever forget that. They bore her face in their memories, her spirit in their hearts. Everyday they walked along paths that her feet had once touched. Her name was carved into the fence surrounding the colony. The first outpost just outside the colony was renamed "Outpost Alicia." She was with them, every minute of every day, but not just in writing—in spirit, her spirit.

_I was here. I lived, I loved. I was here I did, I've done everything that I wanted and it was more than I thought it would be. I will leave my mark so everyone will know I was here…_

She was with Malcolm Wallace, every time he was frustrated in the lab. He could feel the lofty smirk she gave him quite often while she was alive. He would bang his fists against the lab tables and rip his thinning hair from his scalp and she would give him that look. It motivated him. "Malcolm, do I need to light a fire under your ass?" She was fond of this expression. He heard it carrying on in the silence. He could see her, leaning slack against the doorway, watching, just watching. And waiting for him to screw something up so she could laugh, clap him on the back, and say "better luck next time." She was annoying, obnoxious, and sometimes downright rude. But she was endearing at the same time—like a mother or a sister to everyone in Terra Nova. He had infinite respect for her. So every time he felt angry and frustrated, he just remembered her and he would feel motivated again—he dedicated quite a few experiments to her memory, because without her he never would have completed the project. Alicia Washington was with Malcolm, every minute of every day.

_I want to say I lived each day, until I died. Know that I meant something in somebody's life. The hearts I have touched will be the proof that I leave—that I made a difference and this world will see…_

She was with Jim and Elisabeth Shannon, every time they spent a quiet moment in their hectic lives. Every time Elisabeth put her weary head on her husband's shoulder, and he would look at her and press a tender kiss to her forehead. She had given them that moment. They could never forget. They would have died if she hadn't. All five of them—they and their children. Alicia Washington would never allow a child to die. And each quiet, personal moment that Jim and Elisabeth spent was dedicated to her memory, for without her they would not have been able to spend that moment. She was with Jim and Elisabeth, every minute of every day.

_I was here. I lived, I loved. I was here, I did, I've done everything that I wanted and it was more than I thought it would be. I will leave my mark so everyone will know I was here…_

She was with Mark and Maddy, now Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds. She was with them on their wedding day, which never would have come if she hadn't given herself to them—to their love and their lives. She was with them when their daughter Adelaide was born. She was there when the little girl, still small and pudgy, had taken her first steps on the path outside her parents' house. She was there every time Mark picked Adelaide up and held his daughter close to him, every time Maddy gave the girl a good-night kiss and tucked her in beside her stuffed bear. She was there when the couple kept a round-the-clock watch on their daughter when she had a fever. She was there when Mark gave his wife sweet kisses in the night, when they made pancakes for breakfast, when they took Adelaide apple picking or swimming or to school. She was there for Maddy's second pregnancy, there when the obstetrician excitedly told them they were expecting a son. She was there every time Mark worried about what kind of father he would be, every time Maddy worried about her family's health and sanity. She was in the delivery room when the boy had popped out. She was there in his blue eyes, full of wonder and awe. She was in his name, Matthew Washington Reynolds. She was there in that familial love they shared that would never have existed had she not done what she did. Alicia Washington was with Mark, Maddy, Adelaide, and Matthew Reynolds, every minute of every day.

_I was here. I lived, I loved. I was here, I did, I've done everything that I wanted and it was more than I thought it would be. I will leave my mark so everyone will know I was here…_

She was with Josh Shannon and Skye Shannon, once Skye Tate. She was there when he dropped to one knee and presented her with a simple, sparkling ring. She was there when she said "yes," and she was there when they both said "I do." She was there when Skye became a doctor and when Josh wrote a song. She was there when Skye thought back, remembered her, and would cry softly until Josh came and comforted her, telling his wife how much he missed her too. She was there in the exam room when Skye found out she was pregnant. She was present in the excitement, and she was there when Josh gave Skye a massage to relieve the tension that pregnancy brought on. She was there every time Skye felt sick or tired, every time Josh wondered what his future child would look like. None of it would have come without her necessary sacrifice. Alicia Washington was with Josh, Skye, and their unborn baby, every minute of every day.

_I just want them to know that I gave my all, did my best, brought someone some happiness, left this world a little better just because I was here…_

She was with Zoe Shannon, now a teenager with an inquisitive, intelligent mind. She was there when she declared her intent to become a doctor, to help others. She was there when Zoe thought of her, modeled her life after her. She was there when Zoe remembered her survival training, remembered how to build a fire, remembered beetle grubs were safe to eat and could even be tasty. She was there when Zoe took care of her niece and nephew, playing with Adelaide and holding Matthew's tiny hand. She was with Zoe Shannon, every minute of every day.

_I was here. I lived, I loved. I was here, I did, I've done everything that I wanted and it was more than I thought it would be. I want to leave my mark so everyone will know I was here…_

Most of all, she was with Nathaniel Taylor. She was in his thoughts, his heart, his soul. She was there in the love they had shared, passionate but respectful and restrained. She was there when he woke up every morning, every time he sat down at his desk and sighed sadly as he noted the empty desk across from him where she once sat. She was with him on his morning jogs, when he would run past all of the people of the colony and long to see her face among them. She was there when he stared at old photos of the two of them together, during better times. She was there every time he paid a visit to her gravesite, every time he left her flowers, every time he went to bed alone and sad. She was with him every time he drowned his sadness in whiskey, she was there silently urging him, pleading with him to put the bottle down. He could hear her. She was there when he sat on his porch and stared out at the bustle of the colony, wishing she would be there to help provide a little order. He was there when he uttered soft Hail Mary's for her every morning. Every time he felt a pang of loneliness when he realized he truly had no one left alive, she was there to assuage his grief and soothe him. She was there when he spoke to her to keep his sanity. She was there every time he declared his love for her in his head. Alicia Washington was with Commander Taylor, every minute of every day.

She was with everyone. She was with Boylan when cleaned his bar and stared wistfully at the stool she favored, in the corner where she could observe all of his patrons without them ever noticing she was there. She was with the Duncan family as they raised Alexander. She was with Sam and Leah Marcos as they discovered the giddy freedom of childhood and slowly began to assume responsibility in the colony. She was with Casey Durwin every time he cursed his wheelchair for breaking down. She was with Dunham, Reilly, Curran and all the other soldiers as they set off for work each morning with the pain of not having their most-respected commanding officer. She was with all of Terra Nova, more than in words but in spirit. She was with them all, every minute of every day.

_I was here. I was here…_

**A/N: That's the conclusion. I hope you liked it. Every time I hear this song I'm reminded of Wash. This is a oneshot companion fic to my other Mark/Maddy fics where they are married (specifically "Snapshots.") Please leave a review and tell me what you liked/disliked. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
